


Patterns of Proximity

by psiten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Friends Taking a Sharp Right Turn Into Lovers, Frottage, Large Cock, Lost in space - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Rimming, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: "Shiro..." Keith asked. "Where were you?"
  "No place you need to follow. It's fine, Keith." Shiro didn't need to look at his face to know his fellow Paladin was worried about how much time Shiro had been spending losing his grip on reality.
Separated from Team Voltron and lost under an unfamiliar sky, just the two of them, it's the perfect time for Shiro and Keith to have a talk. Or, you know... not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



     Space was cold, and dark, and so much of the volume it took up was simply emptiness. Before taking off for Kerberos, Shiro had looked up at the skies and seen vast, endless possibility, but here and now... He'd seen enough of space at this point to know that endless possibility wasn't all it was cracked up to be. People were still people, whether they had arms and legs or horns and tentacles, and on most planets (like this one, where he and Keith had landed when the wormhole spat them out) there weren't people at all.

     Shiro frowned at the pot of legumes that Keith was boiling over the fire, frustration catching up with him in the lull between battles. "There has to be something left to fly for," he murmured. "We can't give up."

     He would remember later that Keith had said something, but in the moment he felt consumed by the memory of panic when Zarkon tore through his bond with the Black Lion, like he'd spent a year tearing through everything Shiro had thought he'd known. It drowned out everything else.

     This was more than exploration losing its meaning when the maps had been filled in for over ten thousand years. Parts of himself were screaming that Zarkon was wrong to call him a poor substitute for a real Paladin, but those were the parts of himself that were most afraid of it. Now, the vastness of space pushed against the atmosphere, and it felt claustrophobic -- a great nothingness that held people into miniscule bubbles of safety. Looking up at the foreign sky above whatever planet he and Keith had found, he no longer felt adrift amid all the unfamiliar constellations. He no longer saw a great sea that could link the Earth to countless new worlds. Constellations meant nothing now. He saw the laser blasts and explosions they'd escaped in every star, and he knew...

     No matter how vast the universe was, it wasn't big enough for both him and Zarkon.

     "Shiro! Shiro, hey!" The touch of a hand on his made him realize his fists were clenched so tight, he might've cut his palms open if he hadn't started keeping his nails shorter. The visions of his struggle with Zarkon peeled away. He hadn't even been looking at the stars, it turned out. His eyes were hot and dry from staring at the fire without blinking. They stung when he tried closing them, and his vision was blurry.

     "Shiro..." Keith asked. "Where were you?"

     "No place you need to follow. It's fine, Keith." Shiro didn't need to look at his face to know his fellow Paladin was worried about how much time Shiro had been spending losing his grip on reality, thanks to how easily Zarkon had ousted him from the driver's seat. And Zarkon had ousted him far too easily.

     When Keith said, "You were talking about having a reason to not give up, but it takes all five of us together to form Voltron," his voice had an offended edge to it that, once upon a time, he'd only used for the Garrison's creamed spinach. It almost made Shiro's scowl-sore face crack a grin, remembering how Keith had pitched it into the trash after one bite, claiming that he didn't know what the cafeteria chefs had put in there, but it definitely wasn't mayonnaise.

     His grin fell away, though, when the blurriness in his eyes cleared enough to see Keith's face now. That wasn't the face of the starry eyed cadet who'd corrected Shiro's trajectory calculations in the library as an excuse to introduce himself, or of the cocksure young man who'd stolen a kiss once, hoping that kiss could turn into a relationship Shiro hadn't had the freedom to offer. Stranded out here, turning down that one "what if" was rapidly becoming Shiro's biggest regret.

     At least Keith had offered him their friendship back after that year in the desert. Between Keith getting expelled (and Shiro could guess why) and Shiro's near-death experience, that hadn't been a sure thing. Now, the two of them were changing together. Those eyes had seen suffering, and battle, and faced down certain death. The last of the college baby fat was gone from Keith's cheeks, Shiro noticed in the bluish glow of their Lions' power crystals. Even when he smiled, it was clear Keith wasn't just some pilot kid. He'd turned into a soldier.

     And right now, he wasn't smiling. Pangs at seeing Keith looking... well, anything but content, honestly... cut into Shiro's gut worse than anything the Galra had done.

     He should've had something to say, but he didn't, and the last thing he wanted to do to Keith was subject him to all the resentment boiling in his chest. He'd held it together, as long as there was a mission, something to accomplish. On a quiet night, though, with Zarkon so fresh in his mind, sometimes he worried he'd punch his hand through a rock.

     "I've got it under control," Shiro told Keith. Or maybe he was telling himself, and Keith just happened to be the one listening.

     "Fine, whatever. Dinner's ready, so eat some. You don't have to talk to me, I guess, but we both need to keep up our strength."

     "Thanks, Keith."

     "Don't thank me. You're making breakfast. This is an equal partnership."

     The words, "In case you forgot," were implied in the silence when Keith started dishing stew into bowls the Lions had produced along with the rest of their emergency camp gear. Shiro could hear what Keith wasn't saying, because he hadn't forgotten what their team -- what Voltron -- was supposed to be. To be honest, though, he wasn't feeling very equal at the moment. When Keith was the only one around, the temptation was always present to let down his guard and admit that all he'd felt equal to since escaping from Zarkon the first time was collapsing in a debriefing room and maybe talking to a psychiatrist. That wasn't a luxury he could allow himself when the fate of the Universe was on the line.

     In the back of his mind, Shiro thought he heard a deep _huff_ , like the sound of a housecat shunning its owner for stepping on its tail by accident or being away too long, but amplified to the barrel-chested tones of a giant panther. The Black Lion was still talking to him. That was something he could hold onto. If only he could scratch his lion-shaped warship behind the ears to get her to forgive him for losing control, then at least one person on this planet would be happy with him. Given that Keith was understandably annoyed, Shiro wasn't particularly at home with himself right now, and the Red Lion never spoke to anyone but her Paladin, the Black Lion's approval would be a welcome improvement.

     When Shiro shook himself back to the present again, Keith was scraping the last bits of food from his bowl. More time lost to blank staring while his broken mind tried to deal with itself. There was no way to be sure how many minutes had passed. Maybe Keith's shoulders were a little more hunched than normal. That could be from the cold or it could be anger. He wasn't showing Shiro his face at the moment. Shiro picked up his own bowl, waiting for him by the fire but no longer steaming. It was bland, and somehow both watery and burned, but it was still warm and filling. Besides, it wasn't like Shiro was any better at cooking.

     Before he could say anything, Keith cut him off, dark eyes blazing even across the firelight, scowl unmistakable despite how the face Shiro always remembered when he closed his eyes was Keith's smile. "You don't have to say it's good. I know it's not."

     "It's edible," Shiro answered. "That's more than good enough for me."

     With a huff not so different from the Black Lion's, Keith stood up from the fire pit. "If you say so."

     Before he could stalk off, Shiro asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

     "I don't know," Keith sighed. His shrug was nonchalant. Even his crossed arms seemed aloof instead of angry. "It's actually pretty hard to say something wrong when you're not talking to me at all. So I guess that's fine."

     "Keith..."

     "I'm going to wash the pot before this mush dries on. I guess this time, _you_ don't have to follow."

     It stung more than a little getting his words thrown back in his face, but fair was fair. This was on him, and he knew when it was right to eat crow. Shiro shoveled the rest of his stew down his throat, and left the campfire behind. Maybe he didn't _have_ to follow Keith, but he was going to, and that was that. There was no one in the universe he'd rather have his back on a strange planet than Keith, and here they were. On a strange planet, stranded, together, but acting like strangers instead of best friends.

     The creek with potable water wasn't even too far away. Shiro barely had to walk ten steps.

     "Keith, I'm sorry. It's that battle with Zarkon, it... it got inside my head. I don't know what else I can say."

     His friend didn't say anything at first. All Shiro heard was a sigh while the man kneeling by the stream scrubbed out the remnants of their one-pot supper. His throat felt like it was closing up, waiting for an eventual word. It felt like forever, but probably hadn't been more than twenty seconds, when Keith stood up and dried off his hands.

     The young man's voice sounded tight. "I was in that fight, too, you know. We all almost died, together. So I don't know what you think you can't tell me, but when you can say it, I can handle hearing it."

     "I'm gonna hold you to that, Keith." Shiro nearly choked on his own attempt to sound at ease, but he managed anyway.

     "You better." Turning around, heading back to the fire, Keith laid a hand on Shiro's shoulder, like nothing was wrong. His eyes looked right into Shiro's, and Shiro couldn't believe that after all these years, Keith's gazes still made his heart skip beats. "As one Paladin to another, you're the only person I want flying the Black Lion while I'm in Team Voltron."

     Those words hit harder than a punch. "How did you know?" Shiro said as Keith walked away.

     "How did I know what?"

     "That I was worried about Zarkon being the real Black Paladin?"

     "You mean that Zarkon is the _old_ Black Paladin?" Keith shrugged, drizzling sand to put out the fire like there was nothing upsetting at all. "Wasn't it obvious? That was the Black Bayard he was using, right? The one the old Paladin was supposed to have?"

     "I guess..."

     "Anyway, you're my..." Shaking his head, Keith corrected himself. "You're _our_ Black Paladin. Now, we'd better figuring out where we're sleeping, or if we're doing guard shifts. It's getting cold."

     "Yeah." The grin Shiro had almost had before came on like a light. He should've listened to what Keith had to say sooner. That'd show him.

     "I think we'll want to maximize our active time, so it'd be better if we both sleep together, at the same time, which means a secure location."

     Shiro joined Keith in picking up the few things they'd brought out for exploring and eating. "So you're thinking we sleep in our Lions."

     "I'm thinking we sleep in _my_ Lion." Keith shrugged off Shiro's questioning look. "No offense, but I'd rather not lose you because you had a battle flashback and flew off without realizing it. You're out of it right now, and that's fine, but we have to account for how you _are_ out of it."

     He couldn't argue with Keith's logic, so he accepted with a laugh. "Okay, bunk buddy. I hope you don't mind that I've got cold feet!"

     Keith's forehead creased. "Why would that matter? We both sleep with our boots on."

     "Just something old bedfellows told me I should always be sure to mention," Shiro answered, shaking his head.

     "Oh!" His friend's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't seem too scandalized. Keith never had been shy. "Well, just to avoid future misunderstandings about my intentions, all I want is for us to wake up in the same place. I mean... I am still attracted to you, but I'm not going to take advantage."

     "Wait, _what_?!"

     "What? Do people usually pressure you for sex because you're sleeping in the same room? You're really hot, but that's no excuse for them to be rude." Just like that, Keith walked off toward the Red Lion, as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell.

     Shiro grabbed his hand, and the pots clunked to the ground. "No, Keith... Why didn't you tell me you have feelings for me? I--"

     Blinking in confusion, Keith asked, "Was kissing you behind the gym that time not clear enough? Shiro, you're the one who told me, and I quote, ' _Keith, I can't do this_ '."

     "Yes, I _couldn't_! Officers get drummed out but good if they fraternize with cadets, and I was three weeks away from graduation. It wasn't because I didn't want to. When I escaped the Galra, I figured... you'd moved on..."

     Two feet away, but like an echo from another life, Shiro heard Keith laugh. It was a beautiful sound, for lack of the right words to explain how it made Shiro's chest unclench and yet feel full of knots at the same time. All trace of anger or annoyance was gone from Keith's face, too. "Shiro, if you're saying what I think you're saying, I'm officially rescinding all promises to not try to have sex with you. That ball is now in _your_ court."

     "What, no flirting first?"

     "Hey, I already made you dinner! And invited you up to my--"

     Pulling Keith in by the waist until his fellow Paladin's breath was hot on his chin, Shiro traced the lines of Keith's jaw with his flesh-and-blood hand. Their noses touched, but Shiro stopped just short of kissing the quiet, surprised moan out of Keith's mouth. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," Shiro murmured. "Because I've been wishing I could have another chance with you since about five minutes after I walked away."

     "You ought to talk to somebody about this inability to tell dreams from reality," Keith said back in a hoarse whisper. The young man swallowed hard, pushing his hands up Shiro's chest, around Shiro's neck. "Should I pinch you or something?"

     "Ehh. Let's roll with it."

     There was nothing tentative about how Keith pushed back when Shiro kissed him -- exactly the opposite. Keith pitched into Shiro's touch like a starving man, pushing him until Shiro's back slammed into the Red Lion's leg. His fingers searched out hints of Shiro's weaknesses through the tight material of his armor, tracing the edges of the reinforced plates as if he were planning a line of attack to get them off as fast as possible. Shiro, for his part, wanted to lose himself in the press of his lips on Keith's mouth and the feel of a long-desired lover's breath on his skin, when not long ago he hadn't thought he'd ever feel something that sweet again.

     Damn his nerves, telling him it wasn't safe to let his guard down here in the open. Even though they'd scanned the planet and found nothing but plants and microorganisms, every sound still made him jump. He wasn't going to be able to perform like this.

     "Heads up, Keith," he said, startling his partner into putting an inch or two between them. It was enough to bend over and sling Keith into a fireman's carry over his shoulders.

     "Whoa!"

     "We're going in. I hope Red'll forgive the shameless display she's about to be host to." At least the Lion didn't seem to be denying them the chance, since her entry ramp came down.

     With another laugh, Keith translated, "I get the feeling she's seen pilots go at it before. There's... this sort of impression of, 'Why do big battles always end like this?' But she says it's fine."

     "I guess the Lions wouldn't know what adrenalin feels like," Shiro mused as he turned into the cockpit at the end of the closing ramp and set Keith down by a display panel. "And I guess..."

     The Lion's comment about the battle caught him off-guard. Had he not fully thought this through? It wasn't like he didn't really want--

     Keith touched his face. Shiro felt sort of like his was waking up to Keith's wide-open eyes -- a good feeling after all this time.

     "Spit it out, Shiro. I don't want to lose you again. Ever."

     "Part of me is wondering if I'm rushing because Zarkon shook me so badly." He saw the questions in Keith's face and tried to explain the problem. "I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you because... some part of me has some need to feel something besides _inadequacy_." Shiro shook his head at himself. "Wow, that was vague. The point is, I care about you. So I can wait if that--"

     Kissing the words softly out of his mouth, Keith smiled. Shiro's eyes were closed, letting him focus on every move Keith made, and he could feel the curve of his lips. "Hey. Nobody's taking advantage of anybody here. If the man I'm crazy about is going to find _fondling my junk_ therapeutic, I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I know you, Shiro. You wouldn't fuck me unless you meant it."

     "Damn right, soldier." He couldn't reach for his armor's clasps fast enough. "Although, for the record... the fucking here will be metaphorical."

     "I'm guessing you really mean metonymous."

     " _The point is_ , I'm pretty sure I sprained something during the firefight, so my ass is temporarily off limits, and yours..." Shiro shrugged at Keith's smirk while red armored gauntlets fell to the floor. "If you've been with big men before, I know it hasn't been lately, so you'll want at least a few days of prep and a lot of lube, assuming we can find some. I've been told to warn people about _that_ , too."

     The moment of processing, and then excitement, on Keith's face looked like a man watching a slot machine spin around and land on the jackpot. "How big?" Keith asked with his voice sinking low. That grin was unmistakable.

     Shiro rolled his eyes. "Keith...!"

     "No, no, no. This is important." Keith held him by the hips, pushing up nose-to-nose so he could treat Shiro to a mock-serious face that would go down in history. Maybe he even was serious. With Keith, it could be hard to tell. "Can I see? Like, now?"

     "Are you telling me to drop trou for inspection?" Shiro laughed.

     "Absolutely, I am."

     "Well..." Shiro shifted his stance a little, guiding Keith's hand into his pants as he braced himself on the wall behind Keith. "Since you want it so bad..."

     The Alteans didn't have underwear the way Earth did, so their Paladin armor didn't really have room for it. What it did do was automatically reform itself to what was inside, compressing for support, hiding certain details for both decency and protection. But moving Keith's hand inside meant that the tight seal keeping his balls up in battle position fell away. His cock fell down into Keith's palm, soft at first, but slowly getting hard the way any young man's cock would when a hot, new lover was clearly enjoying finding out how far down it went and how far around his hand would go. Keith seemed particularly excited about how his hand wouldn't close around Shiro's cock, the way most people's wouldn't.

     Shiro kept his breath slow and steady, not wanting to make a noise or even a shudder that would distract Keith. Right now, the look on his face was amazing. Keith had cast his eyes down to watch his own hand move inside Shiro's pants, and biting his lip had given way to full-mouthed panting. Just touching Shiro was starting to make Keith's body quake and buck. It wasn't the kind of reaction you could fake. Or if someone could, Keith wouldn't be doing it. When Keith cupped his balls, as good as it felt -- and it felt amazing -- Keith was the one to moan. The young man's eyes rolled closed, and a tiny whimpered moan came out of his throat.

     "You like that, huh?" Shiro whispered in Keith's ear. He could work with this.

     " _Fuck_ yes." Keith's voice was hoarse, like he could barely speak. "I will definitely be requisitioning a piece of _that_ when... geez, whenever you think I can take it."

     He guided Keith's hand up and down his shaft, teaching Keith with a nudge here and a caress there exactly how he liked the head fondled. He was a quick study. Shiro couldn't even keep his breathing slow anymore while he pressed kisses in to Keith's upturned throat. "Tell me what you're thinking, Keith," he murmured, pausing to leave a hickey right below where the edge of Keith's collar would fall.

     " _Fuck..._ ," his lover whimpered. "You're swelling up so huge. My ass is going to be so tight on you, I can't wait to feel how much you fill me up... I don't know how I'm going to sleep, wanting to know how it feels to take your cock. Shiro!"

     Shiro swallowed another moan in a kiss, loving the feel of Keith shuddering against him when Shiro rubbed his thigh over the swelling in Keith's crotch.

     Then Keith bit Shiro's lip, needing to get a word out. "Just... fuck, Shiro, let me try."

     "If you want want a big cock that much, there's more than one way to take it."

     "Damn right, there is." Keith pulled his hand out of Shiro's pants, which thankfully gave his full-masted flag plenty of room to fly, and shoved Shiro's back against the wall -- not that Shiro was fighting it. Keith had his battle face on while he slammed to his knees so he could pull Shiro's cock free, and that was one hell of a face.

     He'd planned to say something encouraging, like, "What're you waiting for, soldier?" but Keith didn't need any encouragement. He put his mouth on Shiro's cock like it was his personal mission, taking as much in to suck as he could, licking every inch when he couldn't get it all down. It'd been so damn long since another person had touched him, let alone sucked him off, let alone with that kind of fervor, Shiro felt himself coming undone. He was shaking, with explosions going off on every nerve, and that tell-tale clench starting in his balls that he wasn't sure how long he could hold off.

     Running his hands through Keith's hair, Shiro murmured. "Easy... just take it slow." Little by little, Keith matched the speed of Shiro's breaths. "Just like that. I wouldn't want to finish before you got a chance to enjoy yourself down there."

     Between lingering strokes of his tongue, Keith asked, "Did... you want me to jack myself off or something? If you want to see that, I don't mind." He looked like an angel down there, with his eyes sparkling and his lips swollen red.

     "More than one way to enjoy yourself, baby. If taking cock gets you off, go ahead and take me for all you want. And I'm gonna love every second of feeling your tongue on my shaft... This big, thick piece of-- hnngh!" Keith started getting into his rhythm again, this time moaning around the cock in his mouth while he explored it, like he was trying to memorize the feel of it in his mouth. His legs were splayed on the floor, Keith's crotch grinding against the smooth metal in time with his head thrusting at Shiro's legs. It was all Shiro could do to hold onto his senses while he gasped and tightened his fist in Keith's hair. "That's right, baby. That's right. I want to see if you can take it all... Is this what you wanted?"

     "Uh, _yeah_?" Keith pulled away for a second to say, wiping at the threads of saliva and pre-come hanging between his smirking lips and Shiro's cock. "I mean, I want the rest, too, but I promise, I am all here for your enormous penis."

     Shiro let out a laugh that felt like years falling off his shoulders, then lost himself in one last, shuddering moan when Keith started in again. There was no going back now. Any control he'd managed to keep was going. "Fuck, Keith... I'm gonna... I'm coming... I'm--"

     "Eyes down, Shiro. I want you looking at me when you come all over me."

     He'd always been good at following orders. With his eyes wide open, staring at Keith sliding his tongue up and down a flushed cock that Shiro could hardly believe he was lucky enough to be attached to (except for the sparks jumping up his nervous system to set his brain on fire), Shiro could feel his heart pounding in his chest till it hurt. "You ought to come with a Surgeon General's warning," he gasped.

     "What can I say?" Keith murmured, his lips catching the glimmering drops of pre-come off Shiro's slit. "I'm good at flying stick."

     The next few moments were a blur, but that was just the way Shiro liked it. So far gone, he could barely think, the only thing he could process was the feeling of, "Fuck yes..." -- which he may have been saying out loud, he wasn't sure -- and the sight he'd been ordered to watch of his load blowing over Keith's face and throat. Shiro fell to his knees to get a closer look...

     To tell the truth, his legs couldn't actually hold him up anymore, but even if they could have, he would've taken a knee to brush his thumb against the white spatter while he tasted his own flavor all over Keith's lips.

     "Thanks, Shiro," Keith said.

     With another chuckle, Shiro wiped the rest of the come off his face and told him, "Oh, believe me. You are _welcome_. Now, face to the floor, soldier. I think I have some business with your ass after all."

     "Yes, _sir_!"

     No question, Keith was sensitive. He started riding into it and moaning the second Shiro ran his tongue over the tight, puckered hole in his backside. Whether that was just the way Keith was, or that was because he'd gotten himself revved up after not seeing any action in maybe just as long as Shiro, time would tell. He looked forward to finding out everything he could do that'd make Keith break into those little breathless gasps he was making now. As Shiro pushed inside, working Keith open with his mouth, they got so loud, he could barely hear the plink of the drops weeping out of Keith's erection hitting the floor.

     "Shiro... please, Shiro, I need you to touch me..."

     "Hmm. Maybe I should see if I can make you come just from thinking about it..."

     "You can be such a bastard," Keith gasped, but he was grinning, with that glint still in his eye.

     Spreading the leftover come over his fingers, Shiro sat back for a second to appreciate the spectacle of Keith half out of his armor, ass in the air and begging for more. It was a pretty, pretty sight. "I'm putting a finger in. Are you ready?"

     "You bet I am."

     "Just promise me you won't let me hurt you," Shiro said, pressing his first finger in. It wasn't too tight, so he could probably get to two, at least. "Let me know if this isn't feeling good."

     "That is _not_ a problem." Keith rode against Shiro's hand, halfway in a trance. "Fuck... a little deeper, please?"

      _Please_. Shiro almost had to laugh. Keith could be a real polite young man when he wasn't thinking about it, just like he was always direct, and to the point. So Shiro slipped a second finger in, fitting just like a well-tailored glove, and gave it to Keith a little deeper, just like he'd asked. And it turned out, when Shiro hit the right spot, Keith had one heck of a mouth on him, too. His moans had probably broken more than one heart in his life.

     "Is that where you like it?" Shiro whispered into Keith's ear, braced beside Keith's rutting body so neither of them fell over. "Right in there?"

     "That's the..." Gasping, Keith nodded. "That's the spot. Shit... I need... I need to touch myself, I don't think I can take this. If you're not going to touch my-- Fuck!"

     Shiro laced his metal fingers through one of Keith's hands, folding that arm across Keith's chest so his lover had to balance all his weight on the other. His body shivered, tight against Shiro's, pushed down hard against the fingers Shiro held still now in his ass -- just twitching them, now and again, against the spot that was making Keith gasp.

     "Do you want to come right away? Or do you want to hold it for awhile, let that juice pumping through your veins build until you come harder than you've ever done before? You get to pick," he said, stroking inside Keith's ass, drawing slow circles inside that tight circle of muscle to open it up a little more for next time. Just a little bit at a time, but he did want to make sure Keith was enjoying himself, not just getting a slightly awkward massage.

     Keith's face relaxed, his breathing slowing enough that Shiro wasn't worried about him getting light-headed anymore. He cracked his eyelids open between shudders of euphoria. "I trust you."

     "All right, then. Get your tight ass down here on me..." Pulling out his fingers, Shiro lay down on the floor and guided Keith into a straddle. "That's right. Now I can see your face. I think I'm going to like watching you get off." His lover smirked, but that only lasted until Shiro started squeezing Keith's ass with both hands, probing under his thighs so Keith had to lean forward -- his back arched and his lips parted like a goddamn porn star. Then Shiro kissed that smirk right off of Keith's face. "Slow, now. I know you want to ride your cock on my stomach till you bust, but just think about pushing back onto my fingers. Your body's gonna make it happen, you just enjoy the ride..."

     Little by little, with Keith pushing down into his grip and pulling hungry kisses out of Shiro's mouth, his lover's body shuddered, then quaked. "Fuck... Shiro-- ah!"

     "Nice and easy... do you like where you are?"

     "Yes, fuck... yes! But I can't hold--"

     "You don't have to hold anything. But you like feeling my fingers up your ass, you like riding my hips... my abs are feeling slick from all that sweat, and the way you're dripping. You don't have to rush for that to end... just stay with me, Keith. I've got you..." He stole another kiss, but Keith was groaning now, so it echoed off the walls, and he didn't have much control over any muscles but the ones holding him up. "Man, you've got a nice voice. When I do get my turn in you, I'm going to like hearing you scream..."

     "Should've... known you'd... be a dirty bastard..."

     "I think you like that."

     Keith's forced his eyes open again, pupils dilated so far Shiro could barely see the irises, and he stared soul-deep long enough to say, "Fuck yeah, I do." Then he let out one last groan, which turned into a whimper as he came all over Shiro's chest and fell off onto the floor.

     Shiro curled up beside him, laying a hand on Keith's chest to feel the fast rise and fall, and cradling Keith's head when his lover turned into his shoulder. With a bright, mischievous smile, Keith traced his fingers through the spray of semen clinging under Shiro's pectorals.

     "Heh. Wow. Glad we had that talk, Shiro."

     "Uh-huh. Although it does beg the question, do the Lions contain showers? I bet we'll want to clean up before--"

     "Shit!" Keith flung his far arm out for a glancing blow at the floor.

     "What's wrong?" Shiro asked, stroking Keith's stomach.

     His lover scowled, letting out a huff. "I left the dishes outside, and I don't want to put my pants back on to go get them."

     With a laugh, Shiro pulled him back into an embrace, and started covering Keith's face in kisses. How the hell had he stayed away from this man for so long after getting back?

     "Yeah, um. I think the dishes will last till morning."


End file.
